The Proposal
by Lilnolia
Summary: James Potter is about to propose to the love-of-his-life, Lily Evans, but something in his heart troubles him. Thankfully, his best friend and loyal Maurauder, Sirius Black, is there for counsel.


It was a cool spring day. James Potter sat in a warm arm chair lost in deep thought, his hand clenched tightly to a small parcel in his breast-pocket. When he finally came out of his trance, he picked up a little hand-held mirror on the coffee table in front of him.

"Sirius." he called into the mirror.

There was a swirl of white fog, and then instantly, the image of Sirius Black's face appeared in it. "You called, mate!" he said.

"I need to talk to you, it's kind of important. Can you come over for a minute?".

"Sure, just give me a sec." Sirius sounded a bit suspicious.

There was a loud 'CRACK', and there was Sirius, standing in the middle of James' living room (obviously he apparated).

"What's up? Is something wrong?" There was a slight tone of urgency in his voice.

"No, nothing's wrong. At least I don't think there is..." James paused and looked at Sirius, who eyed him very suspiciously.

James was acting very strange indeed. He Sirius, his best friend, like his brother, he who could figure out James' every move, was stumped. James' face was expressionless, so he didn't even have a clue.

James stood up and started messing up his jet-black hair with one hand, so now it looked even worse than before. His other still clenched his pocket. Now, Sirius could understand that he was very nervous.

His voice was a little shaky," I really need to talk to you." He looked around at his partially messy apartment and then turned to Sirius. "Um, do you think we could go for a walk?" and he made a gesture towards the door.

"Sure whatever you want." and Sirius got his coat as they left the apartment.

There was a light breeze as they stepped outside into the cool fresh air. They wrapped themselves tightly with their coats to keep warm, and to conceal their wizards robes, which was ordinary everyday clothes to them. For a while they just walked in silence which was very weird, because usually the pair would make a racket being put together.

Sirius decided to break the silence. "So, how's Lily?"

James 'eyes widened. "Oh! Um... She's fine, fine...she's her same... beautiful self." He sighed deeply.

They turned to walk into a nearby park. He turned his attention to a family, muggle obviously, the father was playing catch with his son, while the mother sat smiling, watching them under a nearby tree. James smiled at this.

" Prongs old friend, I've known you practically forever. And yet you have not acted so strangely until now."

James looked at him and started messing up his hair some more. Next to Sirius' handsome face, full of life, James looked worn and tired. He could almost give Remus Lupin a run for his money. They kept walking along the gravel path of the park as they talked.

"You look terrible."

James sighed and replied, "I haven't been my normal self lately. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and now I am in desperate need of your help."

"Then for God's sake, man, tell me! What's wrong, and why are you so nervous? I'm dying here!"

James let out a small laugh. "Oh yes. I'm very nervous. Beyond belief..." He looked down and noticed his hand never left his pocket. He slowly took out the little parcel. It was a tiny velvet box. He held it in front of him. "I'm about to do something big..." And he then opened the box to reveal the most breath-taking diamond ring anyone could lay their eyes upon. James muttered to himself,"Something VERY big..."

"Blimey!" Sirius was stunned. He started to take deep breaths. "You... How?... When?..." He started to mess up his own hair. Then all of a sudden he embraced James with a brotherly hug. Both their faces beamed with joy. "Congratulations!" He stopped and looked into James' eyes, which looked like they were on the brink of tearing.

James was finally relieved of some of the stress he's been holing in for so long, and could finally take one more step forward.

"You, and Lily..." Sirius sighed. "It's a match made in heaven Prongs."

All of a sudden, like a shadow covering the light of day, James fell back into his dilemma. "Would if she says 'no'?"

Sirius looked at him sternly. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember how she utterly despised me back in school? What if she's just going out with me just to humor me? Or maybe even just out of pity?"

"You were a git back then James! All four of us were! No girl in her RIGHT MIND would have gone out with any of us, especially Lily Evans!" said Sirius. "But things change, people change... you've changed."

"Yeah, well I'm not good enough for her!"

"She loves you!"

These words seemed to hit James like a ten-ton brick wall.

Sirius continued, "What else proof do you need?" There was a look of concern on his face."She truly does love you. And how do I know, it's because she told me. Just the other day, in fact. And she was wondering if you saw that or not. And I told her, you did, and that you felt the same way." He paused and went back to his stern look and said, "Don't make me a liar."

James smirked.

Sirius smiled,"I'm telling you, James Potter, as your best friend, and a brother, don't pass this up."

James didn't need any words to express his gratitude towards Sirius, because words wouldn't be enough. So he embraced him, and out of relief, he started weeping a bit.

"Oh, come on, pull yourself together, man." Sirius said, and James straightened up. Sirius fixed the collar of his coat, and did what he could about his hair, although it was useless because James' hair could never be kept down. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

"No. Actually there's one more thing to get off my chest." He firmly grasped Sirius' shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "Sirius Black, I want you to be my best man at the wedding."

Sirius did the same and grasped James' shoulder. "James, my brother. Do you think I would have it any other way?" They both burst with laughter, patting each other on the back. "Ha, ha! No really James, it would be my honor." And they smiled. He playfully threw his arm around James' neck and they started walking again. "So, when do you plan on 'popping the question'?" he asked, sounding intellectual.

"Tonight at dinner. Our parents are coming over. I want you, Remus, and Peter to be there also."

"You bet we will, might I also suggest you get some sleep before then, and..." He sniffed him, "...ugh, a bath too if you will." They laughed.

THAT EVENING...

In James' eyes, Lily couldn't look any more beautiful. Even as she was scrambling around the kitchen getting everything ready for dinner. She was wearing a tea-length, dark purple dress; with matching high-heels to go with it, and her shining red hair was let down. As she got up from putting the roast in the oven, she noticed he was starring at her. She turned and smiled at him. "James, are you okay?" Her green eyes sparkled.

James, all of a sudden, noticing his starring, said awkwardly, "Oh, yeah. Sure I'm fine." He looked into her eyes, which were so seductive and said, ". . . You just look so beautiful tonight."

She smiled, and kissed him.

He was grateful for Sirius' advice to taking a bath, he also shaved while he was at it. 'She doesn't suspect a thing!' he thought, as he smiled to himself. At that moment, the door bell rang.

Lily's head turned towards the door.

"I'll get that." he said, and headed towards the door.

It was Sirius, along with Remus, and Peter.

"Hello James! Brought some champagne." Peter said happily.

"Ah! Hey, you guys, come on in." said James, excitedly, and they all entered.

"Hello Remus, I hope your feeling okay, I know the moon phases haven't been very good recently." said James, as the other Marauders took off their coats in the entry way.

Remus looked very tired, his robes more worn out than usual. "Oh, you know how it is, I'll be fine. . . Sirius said you had something to tell us?" he said with a raised eye brow.

James looked at Sirius.

"I thought you'd ought to be the one to tell them."

With that, he took the three of them into the living room and told them everything. Of course checking from time-to-time that Lily wasn't within ear-shot. By the time he was finished, Peter's mouth was hanging open while Remus just sat there nodding with a satisfied grin.

"Ha! I always knew Sirius would be the best man." Remus said jokingly. They all laughed.

"So are you going to wait until your parents come or what?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" James said honestly.

"I think you should do it before." Remus said. "I mean, that's a little too awkward if your parents are right there, don't you think?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan." James said cheerfully.

So the time finally came. James was going to propose. The marauders made their way into the dining room.

"James! Who was at the door!" Lily called. She came out of the kitchen holding a stack of ceramic plates in each hand. She stopped and looked around at everyone. "Oh! Hi, you guys, I'm glad you could come." she beamed at the three of them.

Remus nodded kindly, Sirius returned a smile, and Peter still had his mouth hanging open. Sirius nudged him, Peter let out a squeak, and straightened up. No one was saying anything.

She turned to James, who looked very tense and was sweating. Still smiling she asked innocently, "What's going on?"

James stepped towards her and looked into her bright green eyes then slowly, he got down to one knee. He thought to himself, 'Yes, this is it. . .'

Her eyes got big. She gasped, and threw her hands over her mouth forgetting about the stacks of plates she was holding.

In an instant Remus got out his wand and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" The plates halted inches before hitting the ground.

"Nice save, Remus..." Sirius complimented.

He then muttered 'mobilarbus', and moved the plates onto the table.

Though, all through that, Lily and James never broke eye-contact. He took the velvet box from his pocket and opened it.

Her eyes got even bigger.

When James finally found his voice he said, "Ever since the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love. . . I fell in love with the radiance of your endless beauty, and as I got to know you, I fell in love with your passion for life, and your kindness, and sincerity. . . You are all I've ever wanted in my life, and because of you I've become a better person."

She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her face was drenched with tears. Her hands still clasped tightly over her mouth.

James gently took her left hand and carefully slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed it. "I love you. And I would be the most happiest man on earth if you, Lily Evans, would be my wife."

She was crying hysterically, but she nodded constantly and said, "Yes!" James stood up beaming, as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

In the background Sirius, and Remus were cheering, while Peter sobbed happily.

Lily then looked at James and said softly so only he could hear, "I love you James. . . With all my heart. . ." Then, he knew that all his worrying in the beginning was all just foolishness.


End file.
